1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tools for metal processing machines and more particularly to tools or dies for folding and bending machines for folding or bending sheet metals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many industries, there exists a requirement to frequently make various bends of diverse lengths on sheet metals in small quantities. Accordingly, it is very often necessary to change or adjust tools or dies on folding or bending machines depending upon the lengths of bends to be made on sheet metals.
Heretofore, it has been a customary practice in the processing of sheet metals to prepare many tools of diverse lengths for a folding or bending machine and change or adjust the whole length of tools on the machine depending upon the lengths of bends to be made on sheet metals by changing the tools or combining several tools of different lengths.
It has been however very troublesome and time-consuming to obtain a desired length of tools in the customary manner. Each time when it is desired to change the length of the tools, it has been necessary to select tools forming a desired length from among many tools of diverse lengths and then change heavy tools on the machine.
Furthermore, it has been impossible to satisfactorily obtain all desired lengths of tools in the conventional manner, since it is impossible to completely prepare all lengths of tools.